


You're my brother

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акито и Томохиро — братья, какое-то время назад съехавшие из родительского дома и снимающие собственное жилье. Работа, учеба — обычная жизнь двух молодых людей. Но что будет, когда на горизонте замаячит жизнь личная?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neachka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/gifts).



— Я ушел! — невнятно прокричал Томохиро, на ходу дожевывая завтрак. Иногда ему казалось, что если Акито не прекратит баловать его по утрам всякими вкусностями, рано или поздно он опоздает из-за этого на учёбу. Как самому Акито удавалось и готовить, и успевать после этого на работу, Томохиро не представлял. «Наверное, это какая-то магия, свойственная только старшим братьям», — говорил он себе.

— Томо, слушай, я…

— Прости, — тот сложил руки в умоляющем жесте и взглянул на брата щенячьими глазами, пытаясь одновременно попасть ногой в кроссовок, — но я правда опаздываю. Спасибо за завтрак!

Он схватил лежащую в прихожей папку с эскизами, рюкзак и выскочил за дверь.

 

На самом деле, опаздывал Томохиро редко и мог позволить себе это, если первой парой стояло макетирование или рисунок, но сегодня был ненавистный четверг, а значит, утро начиналось с проектирования и преподавателя, который придирался к нему из-за любой мелочи. Почему его так невзлюбили, Томо не знал, но и усугублять ситуацию тоже не хотелось. Он как раз упал на свое место, когда телефон завибрировал, извещая о входящем сообщении.

_«Позвони мне в обед~ (ТоТ) »_

Томо вздохнул и убрал мобильник. Он не знал, что у Акито случилось такого срочного, но раз это могло подождать до обеда, вряд ли это было что-то серьезное.

 

Он чувствовал себя выжатым донельзя уже после второй пары. Томохиро не мог сказать, что ему было тяжело учиться, да и специальность дизайнера-модельера была его собственным выбором. Просто это был четверг. Дурацкий четверг, расписание на который составляли не иначе, чтобы вымотать их всех перед предстоящими выходными. Радовало только то, что эскизы, с которыми он вчера провозился полвечера, ему все-таки засчитали, пусть и с небольшими поправками, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он мог быть доволен собой. Мысль о предстоящем обеде грела душу, а запахи, доносящиеся из столовой, заставляли живот жалобно урчать. Томохиро только-только взял поднос, когда на его плечо опустилась рука, а его самого, хоть и незаметно, но ощутимо прижали к себе. Томо с улыбкой обернулся: Рюсею не всегда удавалось пообедать вместе с ним, но когда получалось, это не могло не радовать.

Томохиро удивленно вздрогнул, когда Рюсей вдруг убрал руку с его плеча и опустил ему на бедро.

— Что ты…

— У тебя телефон звонит, — невозмутимо ответил Рюсей, и только тогда Томохиро понял, что действительно не услышал звонок.

— О. Да. Спасибо, — рассеянно поблагодарил он и не глядя ответил на вызов.

— То-мо-хи-ро, — услышал он укоризненный голос брата, — я же попросил тебя позвонить в обед.

Томо закатил глаза.

— Я собирался сделать это после того, как поем. Уверен, на моем месте ты поступил бы так же.

Акито фыркнул и продолжил уже спокойнее.

— В общем, я еще утром хотел сказать, но у тебя же нет времени, чтобы меня выслушать…

Рюсей едва подавил смешок, глядя на состроенную Томохиро в ответ на эту фразу мордочку.

— Так что случилось?

— Я собирался попросить тебя быть сегодня дома пораньше. У нас вечером гости.

— Э… что? Кто? — непонимающе нахмурился Томо. — Только не говори, что снова мама с проверкой, она же недавно была!

— Ммм, нет, это… Я просто… Хм…

— Да что там у тебя?

— Блин, такие вещи не говорят по телефону! — прохныкал Акито в трубку. — Тем более на работе.

Судя по звукам, которые доносились до слуха Томо, его брат вышел куда-то, где мог говорить свободнее.

— Я просто хотел сегодня познакомить тебя с моим молодым человеком.

— Ты хотел… что?! — он получил тычок в бок от Рюсея и виновато улыбнувшись, уменьшил громкость. — Ты вообще в курсе, что о таком не предупреждают за несколько часов до?

— А кто виноват, что ты вчера с вечера заперся у себя, а утром у тебя не было времени? И вообще, тебе-то что?

— Про такую вещь, как моральный настрой, слышал? Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Буду сегодня пораньше.

— Спасибо-о-о, — сладким голосом пропел Акито, прежде чем положить трубку.

Томо вздохнул, убрал телефон, расплатился и, подождав Рюсея, направился к свободному столику.

— У вас что-то случилось?

Томохиро фыркнул и повертел в руке палочки.

— Акито надумал познакомить меня со своим парнем. Я уж думал, этот день никогда не настанет, — он принялся за еду и только потом заметил, что Рюсей к своей порции не притронулся. Томо удивленно поднял голову и встретил до крайности изумленный взгляд. — М?

— Эээ… твой брат встречается… с парнем? Так значит, ты отказываешься меня с ним знакомить не потому, что он против подобных отношений?

Томохиро виновато отвернулся.

— Он не против. Если говорить об абстрактных отношениях. Но про себя я ему рассказать действительно не могу. Дело не в том, что я не хочу знакомить с ним именно тебя. Прости.

Рюсей улыбнулся и пододвинул к себе тарелку.

— Да всё в порядке. Я просто удивился. Ты раньше не упоминал, с кем встречается твой брат. Хотя тема не самая обыденная, так что… Ты есть будешь?

Томо кивнул, без особой охоты принимаясь ковырять палочками еду. Настроение, как и аппетит, безвозвратно испарились. Если до этого он не чувствовал вины перед Рюсеем за то, что скрывает их отношения — всё-таки не каждый может позволить себе признаться в таком родным, — то теперь ситуация становилась действительно некрасивой.

Но это было полбеды. Сильнее Томохиро мучила необходимость скрывать что-то от брата. Он с самого детства привык к тому, что между ними никогда не было секретов, и сейчас тот факт, что он умалчивает о чем-то столь значительном, давил на плечи. Но он не мог признаться. Не после постоянных шуток Акито на тему того, что, раз так получилось, Томо должен нести ответственность за них обоих и оправдать ожидания семьи, удачно женившись и предоставив матери пучок внуков, если уж от старшего сына никакого толка. 

Рассказывать обо всём этом Рюсею он не собирался: не хватало еще, чтобы тот тоже чувствовал себя виноватым, а в том, что так и будет, Томо не сомневался.  
Поэтому всё, что ему оставалось сейчас — без особого желания доедать свой обед и надеяться, что рано или поздно эта ситуация разрешится сама собой.

~~~

Томохиро искренне полагал, что по возвращении домой выскажет брату всё, что думает о его умении предупреждать о чём-то заранее, но стоило ему оказаться в квартире, как желание возмущаться тут же пропало. Атмосфера паники чувствовалась уже на самом пороге. Томо вздохнул, закатил глаза, разулся, махнул рукой на собственное недовольство и прошел на кухню. И когда Акито едва не выронил тарелку от безобидного «привет», Томо понял, что с этим нужно что-то делать.

— Так, давай, иди отсюда, я сам всё закончу, — он подтолкнул брата в спину, выпихивая из кухни.

— Ну Томоооо, — прохныкал Акито, но Томохиро не стал его слушать, непреклонно выставив за дверь.

— Лучше наведи порядок в гостиной! — крикнул он, обводя взглядом стол и плиту и пытаясь сообразить, за что браться в первую очередь.

 

За остававшийся в их распоряжении час они совместными усилиями привели в порядок квартиру и приготовили ужин, но звонок в дверь все равно обоим показался неожиданным. Томохиро вздохнул и, придав лицу серьезное выражение, пошел открывать. Он собирался судить претендента на сердце его брата со всей строгостью.

До сего момента он как-то не утруждал себя тем, чтобы пытаться представить, как может выглядеть парень Акито. Поэтому единственное, что он подумал, открыв дверь, было крайне содержательное «хм…» Первое слово, которое ему пришло в голову — «интеллигентный». Стоящий на пороге молодой человек производил именно такое впечатление. Более того, Томохиро почему-то не сомневался, что после разговора это самое впечатление ничуть не развеется, как порой бывало.

— Добрый вечер, — он спокойно кивнул, сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская гостя, и незаметно вытер вспотевшие от волнения ладони о джинсы.

— О, ты уже открыл? — Акито выбежал в прихожую явно из собственной комнаты, где переодевался, если судить по завернувшемуся рукаву футболки и взлохмаченным волосам. Парень рядом с Томо хмыкнул, явно подумав о том же самом. — Спасибо. Вы уже познакомились?

— Нет, — прозвучал синхронный ответ. На пару секунд повисла тишина, а потом Томо не выдержал и прыснул.

— Я Томохиро, — он улыбнулся гостю. — И я прошу прощения за то, что мой брат такой идиот.

— Ничего, я уже привык, — ему улыбнулись в ответ. — Накама Джунта.

— Эй! Я, конечно, рад, что вы так быстро сошлись во мнении, но не по такому же вопросу! — наигранно возмущенно воскликнул Акито, и в этом возмущении потонули последние остатки неловкости и напряжения.

— Ладно, давайте всё-таки ужинать, — предложил Томохиро, когда они отсмеялись.

За столом неловкое молчание воцарилось снова. Никто из них троих не знал, как вести себя в компании остальных, и всех этот факт одинаково смущал. 

— Между прочим, — внезапно подал голос Акито, которому это быстро надоело, — почему никто не говорит, как всё офигенно вкусно?

— Вообще-то половину из этого готовил я, — вполголоса проговорил Томохиро и тут же получил ощутимый тычок в бок от сидящего рядом брата.

— Ты действительно прекрасно готовишь, — улыбнулся Джунта. — Признаться честно, я думал, ты говорил об этом не всерьез. 

— То есть вот как, да? — надулся Акито. — Ты ставил под сомнения мои слова?

Томо осторожно кашлянул и отложил палочки.

— Джунта-кун, скажи… а насколько ты сам серьёзен насчет моего брата?

Акито закашлялся, подавившись рисом, потянулся за чаем, чтобы запить, обжёгся, схватившись за чашку, и явно захотел провалиться сквозь землю.

— О. — Джунта же спокойно закончил жевать, вытер губы и взглянул на обоих братьев, являвших собой сейчас крайне забавное зрелище. Томохиро невольно восхитился его самообладанием. — Взять в законные мужья, естественно, не обещаю, но в остальном — более чем, смею тебя заверить.

Томо успел забрать у брата из рук бутылку воды до того, как тот ее уронил, и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Расскажите, как вы познакомились. Акито никогда об этом не говорил.

— Можно подумать, ты спрашивал, — проворчал тот, успокоившись и всё же отвоевав обратно воду.

Томохиро, решив не обращать на него внимания, перевел взгляд на Джунту, явно сдерживавшего смех, судя по блеску в глазах.

— Да ладно тебе, Акито. Расскажи Томохиро, как мы познакомились.

Акито вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула, сложил на груди руки и что-то пробормотал.

— Что? — нахмурился Томо, который хоть и сидел рядом, не разобрал ни слова.

— Я вылил. На него. Кофе, — недовольно, но на этот раз отчетливо проговорил Акито.

— Мы с ним работаем в одной сфере, — пояснил Джунта, уже даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — В тот день у нас были переговоры в том офисе, где работает твой брат. И естественно, на мне была светлая рубашка.

— «Неужели нельзя чуть более внимательно смотреть, куда вы идете?» — процедил, передразнивая, Акито. — Как-то так он и сказал. Только было куда больше раздражения и намного больше яда.

— А по-твоему, я должен был тебя поблагодарить за испорченное с утра перед переговорами настроение? — язвительно поинтересовался Джунта, а Томохиро лишь прикрыл глаза рукой и обреченно простонал:

— Боже… Мой брат действительно идиот.

Возмущенный крик Акито и смех Джунты раздались практически одновременно.

~~~

Когда Джунта засобирался домой, Томохиро тактично ушел на кухню, захватив грязную посуду и предоставив брату самому провожать гостя. Наконец разговоры и смех в прихожей стихли, Томо поднял голову и усмехнулся, в отражении дверцы шкафчика заметив, как Акито, потянувшись, быстро поцеловал Джунту, прежде чем закрыть за ним дверь.

На кухню Акито просочился практически бесшумно и так же тихо принялся помогать наводить порядок. Когда терпеть якобы случайные вздохи, покашливания и хмыканье стало невозможно, Томохиро набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и повернулся к брату, который уже две минуты вытирал одну тарелку.

— Он неплохой парень и кажется очень приятным человеком, только вот, хм… Я так и не смог толком его понять, и меня это настораживает, — честно признался он.

Он ожидал в ответ чего угодно: обиды, возмущений, оправданий, — но никак не облегченной улыбки.

— Поверь, мне самому иногда кажется, что я всё еще не до конца знаю этого человека, — хмыкнул Акито, убирая на полку тарелку и принимаясь за новую с куда большим энтузиазмом. 

— Но одно могу сказать точно, — с серьезным видом продолжил Томохиро и выдержал секундную паузу. — Вы очень мило смотритесь вместе.

Из кухни он выбегал с хохотом, пригибаясь, чтобы в него не прилетело мокрым полотенцем.

***  
Они не так уж часто засиживались допоздна, но Томохиро нужно было как можно быстрее закончить образец, а он слишком привык шить на Рюсея — с того самого дня на первом курсе, как их поставили в пару. Да и к тому же в процессе общения работа шла куда более весело.

— Не вертись, пожалуйста, — недовольно пробубнил Томо, пытаясь при этом не подавиться зажатой во рту булавкой. Это было бы очень некстати. — А будешь мне мешать, — он закрепил булавкой расходящуюся ткань и скинул со своей талии чужие руки, — выпущу тебя на подиум без брюк. Уверен, это будет фурор.

— Уверен, ты этого не сделаешь, — усмехнувшись, парировал Рюсей, и Томо недовольно взглянул на него исподлобья, не желая признавать очевидную правоту: он действительно был слишком ревнив для того, чтобы выкинуть что-то подобное. Но с его специальностью приходилось мириться с тем, что всё, что он делает, он делает для публики. В том числе — одевает свою модель. Но вот зато право раздевать её принадлежало ему одному, и это как-то компенсировало всё остальное. Но это было определенно не то, о чем Томохиро стоило думать, если он сегодня собирался закончить наконец этот несчастный образец. Благо завтра была суббота, а значит, можно было никуда не торопиться с утра.

И именно в тот момент, когда Томо позволил мечтам о ленивом выходном полностью поглотить себя, раздался звук входящего сообщения.

— Это не мой, — пожал плечами Рюсей в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Кому могло что-то понадобиться вечером в пятницу, — пробормотал Томохиро, доставая мобильник, а в следующую секунду его глаза удивленно округлились. — Эээ… вау, — только и смог произнести он.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Рюсей, и в качестве ответа ему просто сунули под нос текст сообщения.

_«Томо-кун, наверняка моё предложение покажется внезапным, но как насчет того, чтобы пройтись завтра по магазинам?_

_Джунта._

_P.S. Не ругайся на Акито за то, что он дал мне твой номер»_ , — прочитал вслух Рюсей. — Хм…

— Это тот самый парень моего брата, который приходил к нам вчера на ужин, — со вздохом пояснил Томохиро. — И тот самый брат, которому неймётся. Я более чем уверен, что это он посоветовал Джунте позвать меня на шопинг, — он фыркнул и убрал телефон. — Я понимаю, он хочет, чтобы мы подружились, но мог бы подумать хотя бы о своем парне: сомневаюсь, что тому доставит удовольствие таскаться со мной по магазинам.

Рюсей хмыкнул. Он слишком хорошо представлял, что являет из себя этот процесс, и заранее сочувствовал незнакомому ему человеку. 

— Так… ты откажешься?

— Нет, ну почему же, — на губах Томохиро появилась коварная усмешка, а в глазах заплясали чёртики. — Если Джунта так хочет шопинг — он его получит.

Томо кивнул в подтверждение своим словам и с особым рвением вернулся к работе: Рюсей тихонько ойкнул, получив укол булавкой в бедро.

~~~

— Нет. Нет, заезжать за мной совершенно необязательно, — недовольно проговорил Томохиро, прижимая телефон плечом и рассматривая содержимое собственного шкафа. — Ну а ты как думаешь, Джунта-кун, почему? Наверное, потому что забирать меня из дома моего же брата, которого мы оставляем одного, не очень красиво.

Судя по повисшему молчанию, собеседник признал правоту его слов. Томо вздохнул и стащил с полки белые джинсы и темно-серый джемпер. Вся эта затея нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше. Поэтому на вопрос брата, куда это он собрался в субботу так рано, Томо ответил таким мрачным взглядом, что Акито счел за лучшее не нарываться. Впрочем, угрызений совести он, судя по всему, тоже не испытывал, и в отместку за это Томохиро доел последнее остававшееся в доме печенье.

 

Несмотря на то, что он видел Джунту один раз в жизни, причем явно приехавшим к ним сразу после работы, Томо не пришло в голову, что тот может выглядеть как-то… менее официально. Поэтому сейчас, стоя перед входом в торговый центр, он с удивлением взирал на черную кожаную куртку, потертые джинсы, высокие коричневые ботинки, белую футболку с какой-то надписью на английском и кожаный браслет на правой руке.

— Привет, — наконец смущенно поздоровался Томохиро, когда его заметили. Джунта приветливо кивнул в ответ.

— Выглядишь сонным. Прости, что так рано вытащил тебя.

Томо лишь отмахнулся, с благодарностью думая о том, что Рюсей его вчера около одиннадцати вечера всё же выпнул из мастерской.

— Хм, если честно… — задумчиво проговорил он, когда они уже шли по галерее, — ты мне тогда за ужином не показался человеком, который любит магазины.

— Неожиданно, правда? — рассмеялся Джунта. — Для руководителя отдела.

Томо кивнул.

— Занять руководящую должность до тридцати — это здорово, — протянул он. — Акито уже года три пашет на своем месте, и всё без каких-либо изменений. А учитывая, что ему еще и меня содержать приходится… — Томохиро поморщился.

— Чувствуешь себя обузой?

— Да не то чтобы… В конце концов, это именно он убедил маму разрешить мне жить с ним. Сначала она ни в какую не хотела отпускать нас обоих. А единственный мой аргумент заключался в том, что я либо обижался и ругался с ней, либо ударялся в слезы, — он рассмеялся. — Не очень-то характеризует меня как взрослого человека, а?

Джунта улыбнулся.

— Ты настолько не хотел оставаться в родительском доме без брата?

Томохиро смущенно опустил голову и засунул руки в карманы джинсов.

— Только вот я не мог объяснить это матери, а у него как-то получилось, уж не знаю, как. Впрочем, это не единственная его способность, которая меня удивляет. Но ты прав, мне действительно неловко, что я не могу как-то ему помочь.

Ему только и оставалось, что удивленно остановиться, когда в ответ раздался тихий смех.

— Ты принял как должное его отношения с другим парнем. Поверь, Томо-кун, одно это для него много значит, — Джунта тепло улыбнулся и опустил руку ему на плечо.

Возможно, подумал Томохиро, этот шопинг был не такой уж и плохой идеей.

 

***  
— Не советую покупать что-то здесь, — остановил он Джунту, когда тот направился к одному из магазинов.

Ему ответили непонимающим взглядом.

— Почему?

— Смотри, — Томо зашел внутрь и наугад выбрал одну из вешалок — это оказалось пастельное платье строгого покроя. — Подержи-ка. Видишь? — он подергал молнию, поддавшуюся далеко не с первого раза, а затем провел пальцем по шву, которым та была пристрочена. — Согласись, что за такие деньги можно было хотя бы ровно пришить молнию.

— Хм…

— Или, — Томохиро повесил платье на место и взял мужской пиджак. — Обрати внимание, как пришита подкладка: практически впритык. В лучшем случае ты просто не сможешь его носить, в худшем — она порвется прямо на тебе.

Они успели пройти мимо еще пары магазинов, когда Томо поймал на себе любопытный взгляд.

— Да спрашивай уже, я же вижу, что хочется.

— Ты так хорошо в этом разбираешься… хобби или…

— Скорее профессия. Я учусь на модельера, — Томохиро хмыкнул: после этого обычно следовали смешки или замечания на тему того, что это «девчачье занятие». Но Джунта в очередной раз за день его удивил. Подумав, он неуверенно произнес:

— В таком случае… могу я попросить тебя об одной услуге?

Томо удивленно взглянул на него.

— Поможешь подобрать мне костюм на корпоратив?

— Ты уверен?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Джунта. — Один я провожусь куда дольше, ничего не выберу, разозлюсь и уйду с пустыми руками.

Томохиро задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— Договорились, но при одном условии: ты полностью доверяешь мне и не споришь. И, — он хитро усмехнулся, — уточняющий вопрос: насколько это должен будет одобрить Акито?

Получив в ответ не менее хитрый и коварный взгляд, Томо довольно рассмеялся.

— Ну что ж, держитесь, господин руководитель.

 

***  
— Давай зайдем еще сюда. Я хочу кое-что посмотреть, — Джунта подтолкнул своего личного стилиста в сторону павильона, где красовалась табличка «Профессиональная косметика». 

— Девушка, у вас есть такой же шампунь, — вежливо улыбнувшись консультанту, он написал название марки, — только для осветленных волос?

— Конечно. Вы возьмете?

— Да. И еще бальзам и маску. Спасибо.

Томохиро удивленно приподнял брови, когда Джунта, расплатившись, подошел к нему и протянул фирменный пакет.

— Держи. Можешь считать это небольшой благодарностью за помощь.

— Небольшой? — возмутился Томо. — Я успел изучить местные цены. И на небольшие они точно не тянут.

— У тебя тонкие волосы, а осветляешь ты их явно регулярно, судя по их состоянию. Да, я тоже кое в чем разбираюсь, — хмыкнул Джунта.

Томохиро стушевался и принял подарок.

— Спасибо.

— Ты не торопишься? Тогда я предлагаю зайти перекусить, и потом уже по домам.

Томо кинул взгляд на время. Он рассчитывал, что вернется через полчаса, но всё равно был сегодня не нужен брату, так что…

— Я только за. Но ты, чур, звонишь Акито.

— Отпросить тебя погулять подольше? — рассмеялся Джунта.

Томохиро фыркнул.

— Я не ребенок, так что обойдется. Просто поставить перед фактом. 

«Потому что всё равно будет волноваться, знаю я его...» - со вздохом добавил про себя.

И глядя на идущего рядом Джунту и даже через трубку слыша громкий голос брата, он всё-таки пришел к выводу, что день выдался очень даже неплохим. 

***  
— Я, конечно, знал, что ты можешь ходить по магазинам часами, но…

— … но я никогда раньше не делал этого в подобной компании, — Томо протиснулся мимо Акито в комнату, сверкая довольной улыбкой. — Джунта-кун такой классный! В общем, считай, что твой коварный план удался, — крикнул он уже из ванной.

Заглянувший туда через какое-то время Акито пару секунд стоял, глядя на абсолютно точно уже виденный им аналогичный флакон шампуня, только в другой квартире, а затем разразился смехом. 

Возглас «Так вот на что он тебя подкупил!» Томохиро предпочел проигнорировать.

~~~

Под предлогом недоделанного проекта было очень удобно сбегать домой к Рюсею на всё воскресенье. Хотя на самом деле Томо, естественно, понимал, что за работу ему будет браться слишком лениво: последняя ночь перед сдачей мотивировала куда больше, чем ленивое валяние на чужой кровати и светящее в окно полуденное солнце.

— Ты приходишь сюда поспать, — констатировал сидящий на полу Рюсей, дочитывая главу учебника.

— А тебе жалко, что ли? — проворчал Томо, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. — Я и так вчера не выспался, мог бы проявить сочувствие.

— Как-то ты не выглядишь особо недовольным. Где жалобы и тонны возмущения в духе «он только и делал, что стоял у меня над душой», «это было ужасно: меня поторапливали каждые полчаса» и всё такое? Неужели шопинг удался?

— Да ты что! — Томо аж сел на постели. — Джунта-кун потрясающий! И у него такое чувство стиля! Я даже не ожидал… Но вот с выбором одежды пришлось повозиться: ему подходило всё, что я ему подбирал! Просто идеально смотрелось, представляешь?

— Эй! — Рюсей усмехнулся и, стащив с кресла подушку, запустил ей в Томохиро. — Прекрати так фанючить парня собственного брата!

Томо поймал снаряд и хихикнул.

— Акито еще десять раз пожалеет, что вообще всё это затеял. Вот как увидит, что мы с Джунтой-куном в итоге выбрали, так и пожалеет.

— Уууу, — Рюсей захлопнул учебник и, потянувшись, встал с пола. — Зная тебя, я Акито уже сочувствую.

Томохиро подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой.

— И между прочим, я же не возражаю, когда ты начинаешь восхищаться Акито, чего ты-то такой вредный? — он недовольно надул губы.

Рюсей сел и, уперевшись затылком в стену, перевел задумчивый взгляд в потолок.

— Тебе очень повезло с братом… Хотел бы я быть таким же. 

— Вредным перфекционистом с чересчур развитым материнским инстинктом? — фыркнул Томо, но притих, заметив серьезный взгляд Рюсея.

— Взрослым независимым мужчиной, способным нести ответственность за другого человека. Это правда восхищает.

Томо дернул уголком губ и опустил голову.

— Ну да, я же только и могу, что сидеть на шее у брата… Всё гонюсь за мечтой… — наигранно весело произнес он, отстраненно расправляя складки на лежащей на коленях подушке, а затем вздрогнул, когда его приобняли.

— Милан я тебе, конечно, не обещаю, но… Ты же согласишься для начала ограничиться признанием в Японии? — смеясь, уточнил Рюсей, упираясь подбородком в макушку Томо.

Тот досадливо поморщился.

— Ты вообще представляешь, как мало людей в этой сфере действительно добиваются успеха? Да что там успеха — оказываются способны хотя бы прокормить себя?

— Ну, значит, нам нужно всего лишь войти в это небольшое число людей, — Томохиро почувствовал, как Рюсей пожал плечами, и от этого непринужденного тона почему-то стало легче.

Возможно, это просто его судьба — быть разочарованием для своей семьи. Возможно, он действительно два года назад поступил недопустимо эгоистично, настояв на своем выборе именно этой профессии. Возможно, ему следовало быть более дальновидным, подумать о родителях и о брате. Но он мечтал попробовать и не хотел сдаваться. По крайней мере — не сейчас.

Томохиро вздохнул и откинул голову на плечо Рюсея, который тут же, непонимающе нахмурившись, втянул носом воздух.

— У тебя новый шампунь? И… эй, я сказал что-то смешное? — обиженно протянул он, и Томо поспешно замотал головой, не переставая хохотать.

Он не делал попытки обернуться, слишком удобно устроившись для этого, но если бы взглянул на Рюсея, удивился, увидев на его лице вместо ожидаемого недовольства умиротворенную улыбку. Но он просто закрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться. В конце концов, здесь и сейчас он правда мог себе это позволить.

~~~

— Я до...

— Нет, мам, мы не согласны! Как ты вообще могла что-то решать, не посоветовавшись с нами?

Томохиро так и замер в прихожей, не договорив привычные слова приветствия. Он уже давно не слышал, чтобы Акито повышал на кого-то из родителей голос. Очень давно. С тех самых пор, как от них ушел отец.

— Я же сказал, что не могу! Я работаю на этой неделе допоздна, а Томо... Ты же сама знаешь, он сейчас все время и силы тратит на учебу, какой омиай? Ему двадцать один! — Акито вздохнул так, что даже Томо в коридоре было слышно. — Хорошо, не омиай, просто ужин. Какая разница, сути это не меняет, мам! И нет, я уже сказал, что не приду. Зачем ты вообще договаривалась? Я... Мама. Мам, ну не плачь, пожалуйста!.. — Акито встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул, и принялся греметь посудой. «Нервничает», — машинально отметил Томохиро. — Хорошо. Хорошо, я попробую поговорить с ним, но он вряд ли... Да. Да, мам, конечно, я знаю, что ты просто переживаешь. Да. Пока.

Томохиро зашел на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда Акито положил трубку.

— Можешь не утруждать себя пересказом этой ерунды, я и так всё слышал. Но спасибо, что попытался меня отмазать. Конечно же, я в любом случае не пойду, — он взял со стола яблоко и, хмыкнув, направился к себе.

— Томо, а... почему бы тебе и правда не сходить?

Томохиро замер, а затем медленно развернулся, изумленно глядя на брата.

— Что?..

— Ну, мы понимаем, что у мамы свои цели, но тебя же никто не заставит встречаться с этой девушкой, не знаю уж, каких знакомых она там дочка. Просто съездить домой, встретиться, поужинать — и всё. Тебя ни к чему не обязывает, а мать успокоится. Завтра к семи часам.

— В таком случае, может, и ты со мной? Раз уж это ни к чему не обязывает, — холодно произнес Томо, сложив на груди руки.

— Прости, — Акито состроил жалобную мордашку, — я не хотел бы бросать тебя с этим одного, но сам понимаешь, это будет слишком нечестно по отношению к Джунте.

— Тогда, может, уже признаешься матери, а? И она не будет больше к тебе с этим лезть, бросит все силы на меня... Сплошная выгода, м? — Томохиро фыркнул и со злостью швырнул яблоко на диван. — Я никуда не поеду. Какого черта вы решаете за меня?!

Он захлопнул дверь в свою комнату и обессиленно упал на диван. Внутри кипело возмущение, хотя умом Томо понимал, что ему не стоит злиться: ни на брата, ни даже на мать. Она действительно просто переживает и хочет для них хорошей жизни, а Акито... он всего-навсего не хочет её расстраивать. Пожалуй, если бы они поехали вдвоем, это всё и имело бы смысл, но так...  
«Скажи я ему про Рюсея, всё было бы куда проще», — Томохиро вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Нужно было постараться завтра с утра всеми силами обойти эту тему.

***  
Как ни странно, улизнуть на следующий день из дома ему удалось довольно безболезненно, и Томо практически успокоился. Тот факт, что нужно будет вечером возвращаться, его не особо волновал: Акито вчера, кажется, говорил, что на этой неделе будет задерживаться на работе. Но то, что не стоило так опрометчиво пускать всё на самотек, Томохиро понял очень скоро: в тот самый момент, когда столкнулся с братом около дома.

— Акито? Что тут делаешь?

— У меня тот же вопрос, — Акито сдвинул рукав пиджака и показательно взглянул на часы. — Судя по тому, что сейчас половина седьмого, на ужин к матери ты даже не собирался.

— Но ты же вчера говорил ей, что на этой неделе тебе придется задерживаться... — растерянно пробормотал Томо, пытаясь придумать, как бы выкрутиться из всей этой ситуации.

— Да это была просто отговорка! Должен же я был что-то ей сказать, раз не могу объяснить истинное положение дел.

Томохиро выругался про себя.

«Черт, надо же было так лохануться!»

— И я же тебя вчера попросил... Неужели так сложно просто сделать одолжение? Ты же не только обидел мать, так еще и меня подставил!

Что ж, вот, значит, как... Томо прищурился и против воли сжал руки в кулаки.

— А кто тебя просил что-то ей вообще обещать? И почему я должен отвечать за это? Почему всё время всю эту ответственность перекладывают на меня? — от обиженного крика его останавливало только то, что они всё еще стояли на улице. Заходить в квартиру, чтобы провести весь вечер в подобной атмосфере взаимных претензий, не было никакого желания.

— Это ведь не что-то сверхъестественное! У тебя не было даже никакой объективной причины, чтобы так подвести мать!

— Да что ты вообще знаешь!

Это стало последней каплей. Не выдержав, Томо развернулся и побежал обратно к станции. Дурацкая ситуация, дурацкая мамина идея, дурацкая собственная трусость. Он не знал, что из этого бесило его больше, но возвращаться домой в таком настроении точно не стоило: он не хотел ссориться с братом еще сильнее. Томохиро остановился, сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и достал из рюкзака телефон.

— Привет. Ты дома? Нет, всё в порядке. Я приеду, ладно?

Он понимал, что вряд ли смог обмануть Рюсея подобной отговоркой: тот слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы догадаться, что не всё так хорошо. Но вместе с этим Томо понимал и другое: Рюсей не такой человек, чтобы пытаться насильно вытянуть из него правду.  
И в данный момент Томохиро это более чем устраивало.

~~~

Томо любил бывать дома у Рюсея, когда там собиралась вся семья. В эти часы всегда было очень шумно: Карен с Шуукой, перекрикивая друг друга, дразнили брата, в гостиной работал телевизор, по которому отец Рюсея смотрел какое-то вечернее шоу, а на кухне мать гремела посудой, готовя ужин. В такие моменты Томохиро казалось, что он прикасается к чему-то личному, и от этого было одновременно и радостно, и грустно. Он был счастлив находиться здесь, но при этом не мог не сожалеть, что ему самому подобное недоступно. Он всегда мечтал о большой шумной семье, о младших братьях или сестрах, с которыми он мог бы возиться, о совместных ужинах… Но всё пошло наперекосяк после развода родителей, и в глубине души Томохиро так и не простил отца. Акито пришлось рано повзрослеть, но даже несмотря на то, что у него прибавилось забот, Томо помнил, что брат всегда находил время поиграть с ним по вечерам или помочь с уроками. И был благодарен за то, что в его детских воспоминаниях всегда звучал смех Акито. Это только потом, спустя несколько лет Томохиро осознал, как брату было тяжело улыбаться в то время, как плакала мама, но он никогда не жаловался.

Обо всем этом Томо думал по дороге к дому Рюсея. Остановившись у двери, он рассеянно покрутил в руках телефон, пару раз набрал и стер номер, споря с самим собой, но всё же передумал и, найдя другой контакт, нажал на вызов.

— Алло, мам? Привет. Да. Да. Значит, Акито уже предупредил?.. Нет-нет, я не передумал. Да, я понимаю, — Томохиро вздохнул. — Прости меня. Нас обоих, ладно? Мы понимаем, что виноваты, правда. Мы не хотели, чтобы так вышло, просто посоветуйся в следующий раз сначала с нами, хорошо? И, мам… спасибо, что переживаешь за нас. Да, конечно. Угу. Пока.

Он положил трубку. На душе чуть полегчало, хоть и не до конца. Оставалось еще кое-что, но об этом думать пока не хотелось.

— Ты чего под дверью торчишь?

Томо вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся к стоящему на пороге Рюсею.

— Да так, просто хотел закончить разговор.

— Поссорились с братом? Что случилось?

— Не скажу, — проворчал Томо, проходя мимо парня в квартиру. — Ты со своим восхищением Акито наверняка примешь его сторону.

Рюсей несильно стукнул его по макушке, и от недовольного «дурак» Томохиро против воли почувствовал себя немного счастливее. И только оказавшись в чужой комнате, внезапно ощутил неловкость.

— Ты же… не возражаешь, если я останусь на ночь?

Рюсей закрыл дверь, а затем, подойдя ближе, обнял его, и Томохиро услышал тихий смешок над ухом.

— Я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Томо не знал, осознавал ли тот, как именно звучат его слова, но не собирался это выяснять. Он потянулся к чужим губам, получая такой нужный ему сейчас поцелуй, и только тогда, кажется, забыл обо всём окончательно. Рюсей, проводя пальцами по его лицу, смотрел прямо и уверенно, и именно эта серьезность заводила больше всего. Хотелось всего и сразу, и Томо нетерпеливо увлек его на диван, опускаясь следом и удерживая руками за плечи, не давая сменить позицию.

— Подожди.

Рюсей остановил его в тот момент, когда джинсы должны были благополучно отправиться на пол, и успел в последнюю секунду вытащить из кармана телефон.

— Не говори, что тебе понадобилось срочно позвонить, — неверяще простонал Томохиро.

— Нет. Во сколько тебе завтра на учебу? — спросил Рюсей и пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Будильник. Потом забудем.

Томо некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на лежащего под ним парня, а затем, не выдержав, зашелся в приступе смеха.

— Ставь на шесть. Мне еще нужно будет зайти домой, — наконец проговорил он, падая рядом на диван и утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо.

И он точно знал, что эти минуты здесь и сейчас дороже любых ужинов и обещаний. А с братом они обязательно помирятся.

~~~

Шесть утра, на взгляд Томо, наступило очень быстро. Слишком, непозволительно быстро. Не открывая глаз, он нашарил где-то под подушкой мобильник Рюсея, вырубил раздражающую мелодию и всё так же не глядя ткнул локтем куда-то влево. Судя по недовольному мычанию, цель была найдена вполне успешно.

— Дуй в душ, не задерживай очередь, — сонно пробормотал он.

Какое-то время было тихо, и Томохиро уже решил было, что Рюсей так и не проснулся, но затем тот завозился, кажется, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Это ты собирался вставать в шесть, причем тут я?

— Я просил поставить будильник, чтобы ты встал и успел освободить мне к половине седьмого душ. Иначе я опоздаю.

— Наглая вредина, — пробормотал Рюсей, неохотно вставая, и Томо швырнул, ориентируясь на звук, освободившуюся подушку.

Видимо, он так благополучно и продремал дальше все полчаса, потому что во второй раз проснулся, когда с визгом сел на постели.

— Ай, ты что делаешь, идиот? — Томохиро скинул с груди мокрое ледяное полотенце и протер глаза. — Еще и ржет, а, — обиженно протянул он, но через пару секунд и сам рассмеялся.

Но хорошее настроение длилось недолго.

«Я убью его», — пронеслось в голове Томо, когда он, отрыв дверь, ошарашенно замер на пороге ванной комнаты.

— Эээ… Доброе утро, Шуу-чан, — протараторил он, неловко поклонился, едва не врезавшись головой в косяк, захлопнул дверь и для надежности прислонился к ней спиной.

Вряд ли, конечно, не менее пораженная Шуука стала бы пытаться добраться до него, тем более в столь… не совсем одетом виде, но кто знает…

«Ничего, — мрачно подумал Томохиро, — зато мне есть, до кого добраться».

Он накинулся на Рюсея сразу же, едва влетел в комнату и с грохотом закрыл дверь.

— Какого черта ты вчера не сказал, что девчонки дома?!

— А что…

— Ничего, — раздраженно перебил его Томо и подобрал с дивана так и валяющееся на нем полотенце, принимаясь растирать лицо и тело. — Сходил, блин, в душ. С сестрой будешь объясняться сам.

— С которой? — опасливо поинтересовался Рюсей, и Томо коварно усмехнулся. — А. Понятно.

Подобная незавидная участь показалась Томохиро достаточным наказанием, и он вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Ладно, собирайся. Опоздать я теперь, конечно, не опоздаю, но…

— Что? Куда? Эй, мне вообще сегодня ко второй паре, — попытался возмутиться Рюсей, но все попытки были проигнорированы. 

В конце концов, они оба понимали, что для Томо на самом деле важно, чтобы этим утром его не оставляли одного.

***  
На улице Томохиро перестал пытаться скрыть нервозность. 

— Я не верю, что вы так сильно поссорились, — не выдержал Рюсей, когда они остановились около дома.

— А мы и не сильно, — хмурясь, пробормотал Томо. — Но вдруг он всё еще злится?

Он удивленно вскрикнул, когда его взяли за плечо и потянули за угол.

— Что?

Но вместо ответа Рюсей просто нагнулся и поцеловал его, положив ладонь на шею и осторожно поглаживая кончиками пальцев.

— Не переживай. Он же твой брат. Как он может на тебя злиться?

Томо хотел уже хмыкнуть и сказать что-нибудь про наивность, но замер, стоило ему только повернуть голову.

— Джунта-кун... — неслушающимися губами прошептал он, а затем молниеносно вывернулся из-под чужой руки и подбежал к тому, чьи глаза в этот момент были распахнуты не менее широко, только явно не от страха.

— Прошу тебя, не рассказывай Акито, — выпалил он, склоняясь в глубоком поклоне, а затем выпрямился и сложил руки перед лицом в умоляющем жесте. — Я очень, очень, очень прошу! Пожалуйста, Джунта-кун, пусть это останется между нами! Мой брат не должен узнать, не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Джунта сделал пару шагов, подойдя ближе, и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я не собираюсь об этом рассказывать никому — это же не моё дело. Но хорошо, что ты предупредил, а то я мог случайно упомянуть в разговоре. Но если ты хочешь сохранить свои отношения в секрете — это твоё право, — он кивнул ему, и Томо облегченно выдохнул.

— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся, а затем взглянул на Джунту еще раз, уже серьезнее. — Правда. Я на самом деле тебе очень благодарен. И... ты не зайдешь?

— Нет, пожалуй. Подожду его здесь, раз уж обещал подвезти до работы.

— А я-то гадал, почему он перестал так торопиться по утрам, что даже успевает полноценный завтрак приготовить, — рассмеялся Томохиро. — Так что я бы на твоем месте всё же зашел.

— Я подумаю, — усмехнулся Джунта, и Томо, еще немного поколебавшись, всё же отправился домой. Джунта же, подумав, подошел к стоящему всё это время на расстоянии от них Рюсею.

Тот, явно смущенный, поклонился первым.

— Фуджии Рюсей.

— Накама Джунта.

— Я знаю, — Рюсей смутился еще сильнее. — Томо много про вас рассказывал.

— Вот как? Он рассказывает своему парню, с кем встречается его брат, но умалчивает о собственных отношениях... — пробормотал Джунта.

— Он говорит, что на это есть причины, а я уважаю его решение, — пожал плечами Рюсей. — Хотя сначала я думал, он боится, что его брат может быть против... подобного, но... — он кинул взгляд на Джунту и покраснел, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Всё в порядке. Вы долго вместе?

— Чуть больше года.

— Года? — на этот раз Джунта уже не пытался скрыть удивление. — Томохиро скрывает это от Акито уже год?..

Он замолчал, задумавшись. За недолгое время их знакомства он успел понять, что Томо обожал и едва не боготворил брата, и тот факт, что он при этом держал в тайне от него что-то столь значительное, привёл Джунту в замешательство. Но как бы там ни было, он не врал и действительно не считал уместным вмешиваться в чужие отношения. 

Он сложил руки на груди и покачал головой.

— Они разберутся, — улыбнулся Рюсей. — У этих двоих точно всё будет хорошо.

И не улыбнуться в ответ на подобную искреннюю уверенность было невозможно.

***  
Томохиро не знал, чего хотел бы больше: забрать нужные вещи и, не столкнувшись с братом, уйти или всё же нормально поговорить и перестать из-за этого переживать. Но в любом случае, возможности выбирать у него не было. Он скинул рюкзак, повесил ключи на крючок у входа и стянул один кроссовок.

— Ты вовремя, — голос брата застал его в тот момент, когда он снимал второй. Томо вздрогнул и обернулся. Акито стоял в дверях на кухню, склонив голову на бок, и теребил в руках полотенце. — Садись завтракать.

Томохиро вздохнул и шмыгнул носом.

— Эй, хорош реветь! — Акито рассмеялся и, подойдя ближе, подтолкнул в спину. — Лучше мой руки — и за стол.

— Вот еще, никто реветь и не собирался, — фыркнул Томо и пихнул брата, но против собственной воли всё равно улыбнулся. Подойдя к столу, он налил себе сок, взял стакан в руку, но так и не выпил. Какое-то время постоял, задумчиво изучая напиток, а затем со вздохом повернулся к Акито. — Так ты... на меня не злишься?

Тот неловко взлохматил волосы, потер переносицу и в конце концов откашлялся.

— Хм, ну... Не думаю, что имею на это право. Всё-таки, с моей стороны это тоже было не слишком красиво, так что... Обещаю, что в следующий раз мы поедем вместе! — торопливо закончил он, доверчиво глядя на брата. 

Томохиро прыснул.

— Ну нет, надеюсь, никакого другого раза больше не будет.

Он наконец заметил стакан в собственных руках и сделал глоток. Живот тут же поощрительно забурчал.

— Так, хватит болтать, садись уже есть, — напомнил Акито, но Томо помотал головой.

— Я вообще пришел только за эскизами, но... — он покосился на еду, а затем поднял голову и умоляюще взглянул на брата, — ты можешь собрать мне с собой бенто?

Акито рассмеялся и легонько стукнул брата по голове.

— Иди собирайся. Ребёнок...

— Спасибо! — крикнул Томо уже на бегу.

По крайней мере, теперь они хотя бы нормально позавтракают по дороге: должен же он был как-то компенсировать Рюсею столь ранний подъем. И что-то ему подсказывало, что Рюсею предложение попробовать стряпню Акито придется очень даже по душе.

~~~

Джунта внимательно изучал свое отражение в зеркале: белые брюки в обтяжку ( _«так, отлично, в первую очередь — ноги. У тебя стройные длинные ноги, акцент будем делать на них»_ ) и свободная чёрная кофта с широким вырезом и лентой вокруг шеи ( _«да не подтягивай ты так всё время, пусть открывает плечи!»_ ) сидели как нельзя более идеально. Не то чтобы он считал, что заявляться в таком виде на корпоратив — хорошая идея, но он обещал тогда не спорить с Томохиро. К тому же Джунте действительно было интересно взглянуть на реакцию Акито, которого он попросил заехать за ним. Всё-таки в том, что у того были права, но не было своей машины, имелись определенные плюсы.  
Он еще минут пять возился перед зеркалом, укладывая волосы и усилием воли подавляя вспышку раздражения, когда одна несчастная прядь не хотела ложиться так, как надо. Конечно, он понимал, что к тому моменту, как доберется до места, и уж тем более — к концу мероприятия прическа перестанет быть безупречной, но все равно не успокоился, пока не добился желаемого результата. Джунта понимал, что нервничает, собираясь появится в таком виде не просто на вечеринке, а перед коллегами и подчиненными, но с другой стороны, ничего непристойного в этом самом виде не было. Он выглядел соблазнительно, но вполне себе прилично.

Только вот войдя в конференц-зал, по случаю мероприятия несколько переоборудованный, Джунта начал в этом немного сомневаться. Девушки смущенно прикрывались ладошками и перешептывались, периодически на него посматривая. Мужская часть коллектива разделилась на два фронта: одни при разговоре постоянно отводили глаза, избегая прямого зрительного контакта, другие, напротив, не стеснялись разглядывать: кто удивленно, кто одобрительно. Однако были еще и те, кто делал вид, что всё в порядке вещей и руководство в таком виде они лицезреют каждый день, и Джунта машинально запоминал этих сотрудников, отмечая их как наиболее адекватных и профессиональных.

Впрочем, к середине вечера и третьему бокалу вина раздражение практически полностью испарилось, и он, расслабившись, начал получать даже какое-то удовольствие от происходящего. Немалую роль в этом сыграло и то, что люди, выпив, тоже стали проще. Одна из сотрудниц его отдела, улыбаясь, поинтересовалась, в каком магазине он одевался, на что Джунта честно признался, что не помнит. И эта была чистая правда: он на самом деле не особо следил, по каким магазинам таскал его Томохиро, и уж тем более — в каких из них были куплены именно эти предметы гардероба. Потом кто-то из мужчин заметил, что его избранница обладает не только прекрасным вкусом, но и безграничным доверием, раз отпустила его. Джунта проглотил ехидное замечание, что «отпускали» его всё-таки не в стриптиз-клуб, а на работу, и невзначай ответил, что для «избранницы» его внешний вид будет сюрпризом. На что собеседник похлопал его по плечу и одарил таким выразительным взглядом, что Джунта еще пару минут после его ухода не мог перестать смеяться. Всё-таки общение с коллегами в неформальной обстановке было даже интересно, а вовсе не неприятно, как он опасался. Но теперь его мысли приняли немного другое направление: как все-таки отреагирует «избранница» на этот самый «сюрприз». Акито видел его в разной обстановке: на работе в строгом костюме, в футболке и джинсах в выходной день, дома в халате или в домашней одежде, да и без нее тоже, раз на то пошло. Но Джунте пока не доводилось делать для него ничего... такого. Целенаправленно соблазнять Акито никогда не требовалось, и нельзя было сказать, что Джунту сей факт расстраивал, скорее наоборот — ему это льстило. Но это не означало, что попробовать не хотелось. Более того, на результат взглянуть было очень и очень интересно.

Именно об этом он думал, выходя к обозначенному времени на парковку. Акито еще не было, и Джунта прислонился к машине, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, как ночной воздух разбавляет выпитый алкоголь. Ощущение было приятным: спокойствие и легкое умиротворение. Он чуть улыбнулся и повел плечами: становилось немного прохладно.

— Джунта?..

Он открыл глаза и поймал на себе изумленный взгляд Акито. Тот стоял в нескольких шагах от него, и Джунта чувствовал, как чужой взгляд скользил от голых плеч вниз, к согнутой в колене ноге, а затем возвращался, останавливаясь на узкой полоске ткани вокруг горла. Джунта с довольной улыбкой оттолкнулся от машины и подошел ближе, протягивая ключи.

— Я уже начал переживать, что ты забыл. Такси мне пришлось бы ждать еще полчаса.

— ... А?

Джунта рассмеялся, наблюдая, как на лице Акито снова появляется осмысленное выражение.

— Я говорю, что не хотелось бы мёрзнуть тут всю ночь.  
«Особенно когда на нее совсем другие планы», — мысленно добавил он, садясь на пассажирское сидение.

Джунта не любил доверять свою машину кому-то другому, но смотреть, как пальцы Акито сжимают руль или ложатся на рычаг селектора было... приятно? Почему-то осознание, что тот чувствует себя на его личной территории так свободно и уверенно, согревало. «Наверное, что-то похожее испытывают те, кто пускают любимого человека на свою кухню», — промелькнула в голове странная ассоциация. Он тихо рассмеялся собственным мыслям, и Акито бросил на него мимолетный взгляд.

— Что такое?

Джунта лишь молча помотал головой и отвернулся к окну. Они почти не разговаривали всю дорогу, за исключением нескольких раз уже под конец, когда Акито уточнял, как лучше проехать. Молчали они и после того, как остановились около дома.

— Ты не зайдешь? — наконец наигранно-удивленно произнес Джунта, отстегивая свой ремень.

— Это и был твой коварный план? — хмыкнул Акито, с вызовом глядя на него.

— Ну что ты, никакого коварства, — промурлыкал Джунта и перегнулся через сидение, чтобы дразняще коснуться чужих губ. 

— Значит, план все-таки был, — пробормотал Акито, прежде чем сократить последние миллиметры расстояния. Джунте наверняка было неудобно удерживать свой вес, опираясь одной рукой о спинку водительского кресла, но самого Акито поза более чем устраивала. Разорвав поцелуй, он прикусил кожу на шее около так раздражающей его сейчас полоски ткани, а затем коснулся губами обнаженного плеча. Джунта коротко выдохнул.

— Полагаю, это означает «да», — он открыл глаза и, облизнувшись, взглянул сверху вниз.

— Ты же всё равно не планировал меня отпускать, — парировал Акито и, запустив пальцы Джунте в волосы, притянул к себе для еще одного поцелуя.

Пожалуй, брата с его вкусом в одежде он убивать всё же не будет.

~~~

Акито лежал, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию спящего рядом Джунты, и пытался понять, как так вышло, что за эти чуть меньше чем полгода его жизнь если не изменилась, то по крайней мере приняла не известное ему ранее направление. И кто бы мог подумать, что проливать горячий кофе на незнакомых привлекательных мужчин может быть так полезно. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям, вспоминая тираду рассерженного Джунты, которого в тот момент от потока ругательств удерживало только воспитание и служебное положение. Акито помнил, что тогда, согнувшись в глубоком поклоне, уже прощался с работой, как с удивлением потом обнаружил — преждевременно. Руководство не сделало ему даже выговора за едва не испорченные переговоры, и он всерьез подозревал, что Джунта даже ни словом никому не обмолвился об инциденте. Причина подобной снисходительности оставалась загадкой, как и то, почему он до сих пор не выяснил ее у самого Джунты. Хотя, если подумать, удивляться было нечему: тот всё же был рассудительным, пусть порой и вспыльчивым руководителем, но не то чтобы Акито его за это винил. Кто же виноват, что люди сами идиоты?

Но когда он думал о чем-то подобном, то приходил к выводу, что всё же хорошо, что они работают в разных компаниях: не хотелось мешать деловые отношения с личными. Ему было достаточно того, что он знал, какой Джунта дома. Как тот постепенно переключался с рабочего режима на домашний — медленно, будто специально перенастраивая себя для этого. Как пахли после душа его волосы. Каким разомлевшим и уютным тот бывал после еды и секса. Акито повернулся на бок и крепче прижал его к себе.  
Определенно более чем достаточно.

***  
Акито не так часто оставался у Джунты на ночь, чтобы они могли в полной мере приспособиться к привычкам друг друга. Но с другой стороны, в этом было что-то по-своему забавное.

Бросив выразительный взгляд на часы, Акито покосился на вытирающего волосы Джунту.  
Тот лишь молча забрал у него только-только сваренный кофе, проигнорировав недовольное «вообще-то, это был мой!», и, на ходу схватив со стола что-то пожевать, отправился собираться дальше.

— Как ты успеваешь на работу, проводя столько времени в душе? — крикнул Акито в глубь квартиры и получил незамедлительный ответ:

— А как ты успеваешь, проторчав половину утра на кухне?

— Но нельзя же работать на голодный желудок!

— Нельзя появляться перед сотрудниками, выглядя кое-как, — парировал Джунта.

«Все бы выглядели так «кое-как», как ты», — хмыкнул про себя Акито и налил еще одну чашку кофе. Но то ли Джунта по утрам был особенно вредным, то ли действительно никак не мог проснуться. Но как бы там ни было, эту порцию постигла та же участь.

Акито обиженно вскинул голову.

— Ээээй!

— Тебе опасно давать в руки кофе, — невозмутимо отрезал Джунта, за что тут же получил полотенцем по спине. — И вообще, кто придумал работать после корпоратива?

Он прислонился к стене, рассеянно утягивая со стола еще что-то, и Акито взглянул на него чуть внимательнее: Джунта действительно выглядел жутко не выспавшимся. Акито вздохнул.

— Не ешь на бегу, — проворчал он. — Сядь позавтракай нормально, время еще есть. Мне хватает одного, который вечно жует на ходу. Нечего брать дурной пример с подростков.

— Заметь, я на твой возраст не намекал, — едко отозвался Джунта, но Акито лишь пододвинул к нему тарелку и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— А еще еда поднимает настроение.

И пусть ему самому в данный момент настроение поднимала отнюдь не только еда, Акито не стал об этом говорить. Почему-то он был уверен, что Джунта и сам об этом прекрасно догадывается.

~~~

— За что ж эта… так меня ненавидит-то! — Томохиро раздраженно складывал вещи в сумку. — Почему до этапа раскроя её всё устраивало, а теперь вдруг понадобилось переделывать? Аааа, бесит!

Он пнул манекен и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Рюсей тактично молчал: он знал, что в таком состоянии Томо лучше не трогать — сам отойдет, причем довольно быстро.

— Да еще и мастерская вечером занята старшекурсниками! Это определенно не мой день, — он обессилено рухнул на стул, недовольно скривившись.

Рюсей застегнул сумку и сунул ему в руки.

— Пошли ко мне — сразу и переделаешь, и примерим.

— Ну уж нет, — Томохиро одарил его скептичным взглядом снизу вверх. — С меня хватило последнего раза, спасибо. В ближайшее время я у тебя на ночь не останусь.

Рюсей машинально потёр отбитое маленькими, но сильными кулачками сестры плечо и смущенно кивнул. Томо вздохнул.

— Давай лучше ко мне. У меня хотя бы народу меньше. К тому же сегодня Акито не будет вообще. С тех пор, как познакомил нас с Джунтой, стал оставаться у него чаще. Что мешало ему раньше — не знаю. На меня говорит, а сам тот еще ребенок, — он насмешливо фыркнул и, встав, подхватил сумку.

Обычно, когда приглашают к себе домой парней, пусть даже под различными предлогами, подразумевается, что предлоги — они просто предлоги и есть. И если бы Томо спустя почти год отношений они всё еще требовались, он всё равно вряд ли выбрал бы что-нибудь из разряда «не хочешь зайти ко мне сегодня вечером? Моя преподаватель ненавидящая меня дура, и мне нужно заново перекроить материал». И уж тем более это бы не означало, что он рассчитывал всю ночь заниматься кройкой и шитьем. Именно об этих своих размышлениях Томохиро мрачно поведал Рюсею, когда от усталости два раза подряд неправильно сметал детали. Раздавшийся в ответ смех слишком походил на нервный, и Томо вздохнул.

— Ты бы ложился, я теперь вполне закончу сам. Толку от того, что мы не выспимся оба...

Рюсей, потянувшись, поднялся.

— Я схожу попью. Тебе принести воды?

Томо кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Но тут же похолодел, стоило Рюсею вскрикнуть, едва выйдя за дверь. Чуть не запнувшись о разложенную на полу ткань, он вылетел из комнаты и ошарашено замер посреди коридора, где не менее ошарашенные стояли друг напротив друга Джунта и Рюсей.

«Слава богу, что это Джунта», — пронеслось в голове.

— Что ты здесь… Когда вы вернулись?.. Почему мы не слышали?

— Полчаса назад. Акито был уверен, что ты спишь, вот мы и не шумели. Прошу прощения, если мы… — Джунта смущенно замолчал, Рюсей покраснел, Томо же лишь махнул рукой: ему было не до неловкости ситуации, тем более, что ничего неловкого, по сути, не произошло и не произошло бы, даже вломись они к нему в комнату. Он успокоился окончательно, настолько, что даже будь здесь сейчас Акито, смог бы спокойно выкрутиться из ситуации. Поэтому он просто кивнул Рюсею и вздохнул:

— Иди, я сам схожу на кухню. Спокойной ночи, Джунта-кун.

***  
Наверное, ему тоже надо было последовать этому примеру и лечь спать. Тогда бы у него был шанс встать по звонку будильника, а не от излишне громкого, особенно с утра, голоса брата.

— Ходить по твоей комнате опасно для жизни — я едва не продырявил себе ногу!

— Это всего лишь маленькая булавка, — сонно проворчал Томо, но уже пару секунд спустя испуганно распахнул глаза и сел на кровати. Судя по всему, Рюсей ушел раньше, решив его не будить и дать поспать хотя бы пару часов. — Сколько времени?

— Семь. Умывайся и иди есть, опоздаешь.

Томохиро покосился на брата. Акито был в странно задумчивом настроении, но, возможно, это было как-то связано с Джунтой или с работой. Во всяком случае, он очень на это надеялся.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, садясь напротив неспешно потягивающего кофе Джунты за стол.

Акито повернулся к нему.

— Ты не удивлен, что мы завтракаем втроем?

Томохиро кивнул, не поднимая головы.

— Угу. Я слышал, как вы вчера вернулись, — он ощущал на себе внимательный взгляд брата, и это состояние Акито определенно заставляло его нервничать. — Я думал, ты придешь только сегодня.

— Поэтому нужно было прогонять гостей ни свет, ни заря?

— … ч-что?

Томо не донес палочки до рта и в ужасе взглянул на Джунту.

— Джунта-кун… Я же просил! — в голосе против воли зазвенела обида. И обиднее всего было не от того, что брат узнал, а потому что… Он ведь так доверял Джунте! Но конечно, с чего бы тому покрывать практически чужого человека?

— Я клянусь, что ничего не говорил!

— Так, — Акито отодвинул стул и скрестил руки на груди. — А теперь признавайтесь, что вы от меня скрываете.

Томохиро замер. Акито… не знал?

— Вчерашний крик ночью, — он повернулся к Джунте. — Ты мне сказал, что споткнулся в темноте. А ты, — взгляд на Томо, — ни с того ни с сего дёргаешься при упоминании о том, что у тебя кто-то ночевал. Вам не кажется, что показания несколько расходятся? — Акито хмыкнул. — И не говори, что это был друг. Либо придумай убедительную причину, почему это нужно было скрывать.

Томо сглотнул. Так глупо попасться… Но главное, соврать теперь не получится: если просто о чем-то умолчать еще было можно, то его прямую ложь Акито чувствовал еще с самого детства. 

— Его зовут Рюсей, он учится в моем университете, и мы встречаемся уже год.

Повисла тишина. Томохиро сидел, не поднимая глаз от стола.

— Почему… ты мне об этом не говорил? Почему нужно было держать это в тайне от меня? — наконец тихо проговорил Акито. Он смотрел в сторону, явно избегая пересекаться с ним взглядом.

Томо глубоко вдохнул. То есть, вот как? Снова во всём виноват только он?

— Наверное, потому что именно ты был тем, кто несколько лет не уставал мне повторять, что я единственная надежда матери? Что я должен оправдать ожидания семьи? За нас обоих? Да как я мог после такого взять и признаться!

— Значит, мне не мог, а человеку, с которым знаком без году неделя — за милую душу? Даже он знал!

Томохиро видел, как вздрогнул от кивка в свою сторону и сжал зубы сидевший прежде неподвижно Джунта, и решительно встал из-за стола.

— Потому что видеть разочарование в глазах родного брата мне было бы куда больнее, — прошептал он, проходя мимо Акито, а затем бросил взгляд на часы: он уже безбожно опаздывал. Не говоря больше ни слова, он подхватил вещи и выскочил из квартиры. Если проделать путь до станции бегом, еще был шанс. Пробежать он успел метров сто, не больше, когда едва не споткнулся от раздавшегося сзади автомобильного сигнала.

— Садись, я тебя подброшу.

— Джунта-кун?

Значит, тот вышел из дома почти одновременно с ним. Не хотел сейчас разговаривать с Акито? Томохиро не мог его осуждать: они оба чувствовали себя и обиженными, и виноватыми, и оба хотели остыть. Он благодарно кивнул Джунте и сел рядом, хотя на учебу ехать не было совершенного никакого желания.

Кажется, это был первый раз в жизни, когда ему было полностью плевать на мнение преподавателя о своей работе.

~~~

Рюсея он отловил во время перерыва — тот засыпал на ходу и был еще более неуклюжим и рассеянным, нежели обычно.

— Ну как, зачла?

— А? — Томохиро не сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят. — А, да, всё нормально.

— А… чего ты тогда не светишься от счастья? — Рюсей выглядел искренне удивленным, и Томо против воли улыбнулся.

— Думаю о том, что ты мог бы и не сбегать с утра пораньше, как… Хм. Всё равно это было бессмысленно, а так бы хоть выспался.

Рюсей нахмурился и схватил его за плечо, когда он попытался отвернуться.

— Почему? Что-то случилось?

— Снова поссорился с братом. Я… рассказал ему про нас.

Томо старался не смотреть в глаза, но всё равно чувствовал на себе неотрывный серьёзный взгляд.

— И… Он разозлился?

— Да. Потому что я не рассказал ему раньше, — язвительно ответил он и сжал руки в кулаки. — Можно подумать, я не хотел! Можно подумать, мне не было тяжело столько времени скрываться от родного брата! Можно подумать, я…!

— Тшш, тихо. Тихо, — Рюсей подошел ближе, осторожно приобняв так, чтобы жест выглядел как можно более естественным. То, что им больше не нужно прятаться от Акито, еще не означало, что этого не нужно делать вообще. — Просто… расскажи ему обо всём этом. Он ведь наверняка даже не догадывается.

— Конечно. Из нас двоих ты всегда на его стороне, — обреченно проговорил Томохиро и попытался вывернуться из-под чужой руки, но его упрямо прижали крепче.

— Никогда и не думал, — проворчал Рюсей. — Идиот.

Томо вздохнул и немного расслабился — ровно настолько, чтобы спокойно дожить до конца учебного дня.

***  
Никогда прежде он не выполнял домашние дела настолько тщательно. И даже был бы готов сделать что-нибудь еще, но дольше разговор с братом оттягивать было просто некуда. Томо остановился у комнаты Акито и осторожно постучал. Когда минуту и еще пару попыток спустя ответа так и не было, он пробормотал извинения и приоткрыл дверь.

Акито лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза и заткнув уши наушниками. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не отзывался потому, что не слышал, а не потому, что не хотел с ним общаться. Томохиро подошел к брату и легонько потряс за плечо. Тот вскрикнул и испуганно распахнул глаза, подскочив на кровати. 

— Мы… можем поговорить? — робко произнес Томо, когда Акито снял наушники и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Если ты хочешь.

Томо немного поколебался, а затем, повернувшись спиной, сел Акито на колени. Этой привычке было полтора десятка лет, даже больше, и он едва заметно улыбнулся. В детстве они так делали, когда им нужно было поговорить, но было неловко смотреть друг другу в глаза. Вот и сейчас он почувствовал себе если не увереннее, то по крайней мере спокойнее, когда руки брата привычно обхватили его за талию, удерживая.

— Я понимаю, как мой поступок выглядит в твоих глазах, — собравшись с мыслями, начал он. — Если бы ты от меня скрывал что-то столь же… значимое, мне было бы безумно обидно. Я бы тоже злился на тебя. Потому что… неужели я не заслуживаю доверия? Неужели это не я — тот человек, который всегда и во всём тебя поддерживал? — Томо почувствовал, как поднялась и опустилась от вздоха грудь Акито, и, тоже переведя дух, продолжил. — Но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я этого хотел. Что мне не было больно от невозможности поделиться с тобой чем-то столь важным. Что в моменты, когда мне хотелось подойти и спросить совета, я не мог этого сделать. Я… — он шмыгнул носом, опустив голову, и почувствовал, как его обняли крепче. — Но всё равно мне было проще смириться с этим, чем с твоим возможным разочарованием во мне. То, что я сказал за завтраком — правда. Каждый раз, когда ты говорил обо всех этих ваших ожиданиях и надеждах, я понимал, что не могу просто взять и признаться. И тот случай с ужином… Я так разозлился, когда ты сказал, что у меня нет объективной причины, чтобы не ходить! Потому что мы с тобой были в равных условиях, но всё равно отдуваться должен был только я. А что касается Джунты, — Томо слегка улыбнулся: чем больше он говорил, тем легче ему становилось, — он узнал случайно. Застукал нас с Рюсеем около дома, когда я возвращался утром в тот раз. Не злись на него: это я попросил не рассказывать тебе. Не хочу, чтобы вы из-за меня поссорились.

Томо выдохнул и замолчал. Он чувствовал себя выжатым до самой-самой последней капли. Рассказывать о том, что копил в себе больше года, оказалось тяжело. Но вместе с тем он чувствовал такое облегчение, что, казалось, не удерживай его сейчас руки брата, он взлетел бы под потолок. Единственное, что его пугало — это то, что тот до сих пор не проронил ни слова.

— Акито? — осторожно позвал он, разворачиваясь. — Ты… всё еще злишься?..

— Дурак, — приглушенно раздалось в ответ, и Томохиро резко развернулся.

— Ты… ты чего?

Он не знал, то ли ему испугаться, то ли умилиться, глядя на текущие из глаз Акито слёзы. Тот вместо ответа улыбнулся и уткнулся ему лбом в плечо.

— Прости, что из-за меня это всё зашло настолько далеко. Но я правда даже не подозревал, что…

— Это неважно, — перебил его Томо. — Главное, что теперь я наконец чувствую гармонию с самим собой и с окружающим миром, — он облегчённо рассмеялся, а затем, поерзав, слез с колен брата и устроился рядом на кровати, взглянув на Акито уже серьезнее. — Но пообещай мне, что извинишься перед Джунтой. 

Акито, закусив губу, опустил голову, и Томохиро легонько толкнул его ногой.

— То, что ты сказал утром, конечно, было грубо, но он не злится. Я уверен.

— Эй! Тебе не кажется странным, что ты знаешь моего парня лучше, чем я? — сквозь смех возмущенно проговорил он. — И уж тем более лучше, чем я твоего, — подумав, добавил Акито, и Томо упал на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Я вас познакомлю, — пробормотал он. — Но предупреждаю: Рюсей заочно от тебя в восторге, так что только попробуй не оправдать его ожиданий!

— Что значит «не оправдать»?! Разве я не самый лучший старший брат в мире?

Томо перевернулся на спину и взглянул на него. Он прекрасно знал, что даже если Акито сейчас шутит, то всё еще переживает и чувствует себя виноватым. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что он мог бы сейчас отшутиться в ответ и как-то подколоть, он сказал самую смущающую и самую сентиментальную правду на свете:

— Самый.

~~~

Акито нажал на звонок. Потом еще и еще раз. И чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он нервничал, пока замок наконец не щелкнул. Джунта выглядел слишком сонным и растерянным, и Акито почувствовал некоторое раскаяние. Возможно, приходить в десять утра в законный выходной и было жестоко, но так он хотя бы мог быть уверен, что застанет Джунту дома.

— Хм... Пустишь?

Джунта потер руками лицо и шагнул в сторону.

— Прости, что разбудил.

— Ничего, я всё равно собирался вставать.

«Врёшь», — машинально отметил Акито, когда Джунта, даже не обернувшись к нему, отправился умываться. Конечно, Томо говорил, что тот не злится, но Акито всё равно буквально чувствовал волнами исходившее недовольство. Поэтому он сделал то единственное, что мог — отправился следом.

— Джунта? — позвал он, остановившись за его спиной, и нахмурился, когда на него взглянули через висящее над раковиной зеркало.

— Ну надо же, я всё же заслуживаю того, чтобы меня называли по имени? — едко произнес Джунта и хмыкнул, разрывая зрительный контакт.

Акито резко выдохнул и шагнул ближе, прижимая особо не сопротивляющегося Джунту к себе. В подобном полусонном состоянии тот обычно позволял делать с собой всё, что Акито захочется, и сейчас это был идеальный момент, чтобы вымолить прощение.

— Ты заслуживаешь намного большего, — он осторожно коснулся губами шеи. — А я идиот, мне следовало лучше контролировать, что говорю. Но тогда я... думал совсем не о том.

— Я понимаю. Мне неловко, что я влез в ваши семейные отношения.

Акито разжал руки, но только для того, чтобы развернуть Джунту лицом к себе.

— Ты часть нашей семьи. Так что имеешь на это полное право.

Он улыбнулся, заметив, как Джунта сглотнул и облизал губы, прежде чем чуть хрипло произнести:

— Меня пугает, когда ты настолько серьезен.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил. 

Джунта шагнул назад и, открыв кран, плеснул себе в лицо водой, но так и не спешил поворачиваться обратно.

— Точно, я же отвлек тебя от утренних процедур! — воскликнул Акито. — О каких извинениях может идти речь, пока ты не вышел из душа!

Он хлопнул себя по лбу, и Джунта не удержался от смешка.

— Что ж, через полчаса ты вполне можешь повторить это всё еще раз, я совсем не против.

Акито счастливо улыбнулся и вышел из ванной. Если Джунта действительно захочет — он готов повторять, сколько понадобится.  
Это неважно, пока Джунта хочет его слышать.

~~~

Томохиро пытался заниматься двумя вещами одновременно: волноваться и пытаться объяснить себе, что так сильно волноваться не стоит. Получалось, откровенно говоря, плохо, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Конечно, он знал, что способен начать паниковать по малейшему поводу и без, но сейчас он имел на это полное право.

«Так вот, что чувствовал Акито накануне моего знакомства с Джунтой», — пронеслось в голове. И если в тот вечер едва не падающие из рук брата тарелки вызывали смех, то сегодня он сам справился со шнурками на кроссовках далеко не с первого раза.

Конечно, то, что сам Джунта с Рюсеем был уже знаком, немного облегчало ситуацию, но Томо слишком хотелось, чтобы всё прошло... идеально. Хотелось показать Акито, что за него можно не переживать. Потому что тот периодически забывал, что отношения его брата длятся куда больше, чем несколько дней, и Томо приходилось об этом со смехом напоминать. Правда, он не мог не замечать, как Акито при этом мрачнел, явно думая о той части его жизни длиной в год, которую упустил. Они не винили ни друг друга, ни себя — просто так сложились обстоятельства, и теперь оставалось только окончательно привыкнуть к истинному положению дел.

И в данный момент это самое положение маячило на горизонте на условленном месте встречи, только вот...

— Что... что это?..

Томо показалось, что у него земля ушла из-под ног, когда он увидел в руках Рюсея букет каких-то незнакомых ему, но тем не менее самых настоящих цветов.

— Хм... Для матери?

— Что?! Для какой еще ма...

А потом он вспомнил, что сам же шутил, называя сегодняшний вечер знакомством с родителями. Что ж, сам и виноват: зная своего парня, мог бы и догадаться, что тот воспримет всё слишком буквально.

— Так, ладно, — он вздохнул и взлохматил волосы, тут же, впрочем, пригладив их обратно. — Пошли. На месте разберемся.

***  
Разобраться они действительно разобрались — так, что Томохиро потом еще долго смеялся, вспоминая выражение лица Джунты, которому и были вручены цветы. На пару с Акито, весь вечер подкалывающим того по этому поводу, заставляя смущаться и злиться. Но в этом были и свои плюсы: атмосфера хотя бы немного разрядилась. Первым разговор начал, к удивлению Томо, Рюсей.

— Акито-кун, - смущенно кашлянул он, когда официант, поставив перед ними тарелки, ушел, — спасибо вам за тот завтрак. Вы просто спасли нас от голодной смерти.

Акито удивленно приподнял брови.

— Завтрак?.. Когд... А! — он едва не подпрыгнул на стуле и повернулся к Томо. — Так вот зачем ты тогда просил бенто! Но мог бы и пригласить человека нормально поесть. Представить, как друга, раз уж...

— Фуджии-кун, ты же учишь вместе с Томохиро? — как можно тактичнее перебил своего парня Джунта. — На том же факультете или...?

— Не совсем, — Рюсей улыбнулся. — У Томо специализацией идет конструирование, а у меня — дизайн. Отрасли смежные, но немного разные.

Джунта понимающе кивнул.

— Творческая профессия — это действительно здорово.

— Во всём свои минусы. Лишь малая часть успеха зависит от таланта, — Томо вздохнул и уткнулся в тарелку.

— К слову про успех, — вклинился в разговор Акито. — Почему никто не спросил, из-за чего мы вдруг сидим в кафе, а не дома?

— Я вижу, что тебе не терпится рассказать, ты же весь извертелся, — рассмеялся Джунта. — Говори, мы слушаем.

Акито обвел всех взглядом и гордо выпрямился, хотя глаза его все равно блестели весельем и счастьем.

— Мне на работе со следующего месяца дают повышение.

На какое-то время за столом повисла тишина. Первым очнулся Томо.

— Что?! Серьезно?! Это же... Это так круто! — он не удержался и захлопал в ладоши. — Мама уже знает?

— Пока нет, — Акито улыбнулся, глядя на реакцию брата. — Позвоню ей завтра.

— Поздравляю, — Джунта подмигнул ему и легонько сжал руку. — Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, я же говорил.

Акито смущенно кивнул.

— И я считаю, что это повод выпить. Никто не против?

Возражений не последовало, и Джунта, подозвав официанта, заказал всем пиво.

— А! — неожиданно вскрикнул Томо и схватил зазвонивший телефон. — Подождите пару минут, хорошо? Без меня чур не начинать!

Его не было пару минут, но если выходил из-за стола он озадаченным, то горящие глаза и счастливую улыбку по возвращении не заметить было просто невозможно.

— Что случилось? — с любопытством поинтересовался Рюсей.

— Я сам не сразу поверил, но некоторые из моих моделей выбрали для ежегодного зимнего показа, — он обвел взглядом всех сидящих за столом и на выдохе закончил: — Офигеть.

Акито рассмеялся.

— Я всегда говорил, что тебе нужно просто больше верить в себя. И я так понимаю, у нас уже два повода, которые стоит отметить, так? Кампаааай! — и он первым поднял бокал. Ответом ему был радостный смех.

Наверное, в этот момент каждый из них четверых действительно был счастлив.

Для Акито это счастье выражалось в счастливой улыбке брата и сидящем рядом любимом мужчине.

Для Томо — в спокойствии на душе, не угнетаемой больше муками совести и сожалением.

Для Джунты счастьем было чувствовать себя членом этой семьи, такой дружной и искренней.

Рюсей был счастлив возможности в кои-то веки видеть Томо таким беззаботным, не обеспокоенным никакими проблемами.

И, пожалуй, все думали об одном и том же. О том, что этот вечер определенно станет началом чего-то нового. Для каждого из них.


End file.
